


Why Do Fireflies Die So Young

by epiione_kang



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Soldiers, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiione_kang/pseuds/epiione_kang
Summary: The tittle say it all
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Everyone, Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin & Everyone, Choi Yeonjun/Everyone, Huening Kai & Everyone, Kang Taehyun/Everyone
Kudos: 8





	Why Do Fireflies Die So Young

Fireflies, symbolic meaning of the firefly has a lot to do with magic. It’s not just that fireflies are an enchanting sight, they also use their magic to attract what they want. Fireflies remind us that we’ve got to let our light shine to be seen and attract the good stuff we desire in our lives. A magical meaning indeed. 

We all knew that firefly beauty is just so mesmerizing, especially if million of firefly shine together at night. Seeing a million shining firefly have a low chance, the people who witness that beautiful scene is so lucky.

Yes, firefly beauty is beyond on everything but this question is still left unanswered and unknown. 

_'Why do fireflies die so young?'_

_

“I can't believe that I witnessing this, Hyung.” Kai was so mesmerized on the sight, he can't believe on what he's seeing right now. There's a million flying fireflies around him. Gyu just chuckled at him.

“Hyung did you know that fireflies always come back at their home before morning? I remember mom told me that.” Hyuka start the conversation, “They maybe awake at night but they're sleeping at morning.”

Gyu nodded at him as he listen on every word slip on Kai lips, he's really not onto fireflies or other insects but the moment Kai told him that he loves fireflies. He got curious, he doesn't know why Kai loves fireflies that much 'what's special about them? They're just insects who have lights.'

But now when he witness this moment, he finally understands. Firefly beauty is beyond on everything, it made everyone stare at stunned. 

A comfortable silence filled on two boys, their our just enjoying the moment, a smile was plastered on their face as they stare at view but Beomgyu is the one who break the silence. 

“Are you sure you will be okay?” Gyu asked him, worried will be heard on his voice, Kai face him still smiling. “I will be okay hyung, trust me.” Gyu nodded at him and grab the younger hand. 

“I'll be back.” Kai stated, like he really meant what he says. 

Gyu looked at him, “Just like the fireflies?” Kai give him a assuring smiles before he answered.

_“Just like the fireflies.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you will like this one because I do like this. This is different from the other story that I wrote :) This is inspired by the Grave of the Fireflies a anime movie, if you haven't watched it checked it out.


End file.
